higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Satoko Houjou
'Satoko Houjou '''erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". Sie besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in der Klasse mit ihren Freunden Rika Furude, Keiichi Maebara, Mion und Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu (damals Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, dieser täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Satoko und Rika, die seit Anfang der Serie die besten Freundine sind, sind einer der jüngsten Charaktere im Anime. Da beide ihre Eltern verloren hatten, zogen sie zusammen in ein kleines Haus. Sie ist die jüngere Schwester von Satoshi Houjou. Ihre Eltern starben am Watanagashi Festival, indem sie von einer Klippe stürzten. Der Körper ihres Vaters wurde gefunden, doch der Körper ihrer Mutter blieb verschwunden. Schon deshalb hatte Satoko eine sehr schwere Zeit, später ging es jedoch noch heftiger zu. Ihre Pflegeeltern Teppei und Tamae missbrauchten sie und ihren großen Bruder. Oft nahm Satoshi die Schläge für seine kleine Schwester in kauf. Satoko fing an sich an Satoshi zu klammern und begann ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu rufen. Es wurde schon so schlimm, dass Satoshi verschwand! Für dieses Geschehnis macht sich Satoko verantwortlich. Im Dorf ist sie nicht sehr beliebt, da ihre bereits verstorbene Familie im Damm-Krieg aktiv war und sich schützend für die Erbauer des Damms aussprach. Charakter Zusammenfassung Satoko ist, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, ein energetisches und verspieltes Mädchen. Sie liebt es ihren Freunden (am meisten Keiichi) Fallen zu stellen. Jedoch sind ihre Fallen nicht nur Kinderstreiche, sie sind sehr gefährlich und hilfreich. Zum Beispiel in Matsuribayashi-hen, beim Angriff der Yamainu, verletzte sie einige Mitglieder schwer und sogar tödlich. Doch zu all dem ist sie ein liebevolles, nettes Mädchen, das Spaß am Leben hat und am liebsten die Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringt. Zudem ist Satoko manchmal sehr Schadensfroh. Denn wenn sich jemand verletzt, lacht sie ihn mit ihrem sehr charakteristischen Lachen aus. Obwohl Satoko damals oft hilflos und schwach war, da sie zu sehr an ihren großen Bruder Satoshi gehangen hatte, schaffte sie es, durch ihren Ergeiz, stärker zu werden. Zudem lernte sie auch dabei, ihre eigene Verantwortung zu tragen und ganz allein auf sich gestellt zu sein. Da sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Rika, unter einem Dach ohne Elternanteile lebt. Aussehen thumb|220px Satoko hat blondes, kurzes Haar und je nach Bänder entweder rote, rosa oder violette Augen. Sie gehört zu den kleinsten und jüngsten Charaktere in ihrem Freundeskreis und in dem Anime. Jedoch ist sie etwas größer als ihre Freundin Rika. Satoko hat scharfe Eckzähne, die man einige male sieht, wenn sie lacht. Zudem trägt sie meistens bei jeden Outfit ein schwarzes Stirnband auf dem Kopf.An Schultagen trägt Satoko ein grünes Kleid mit einer gelben Krawatte, ein weiß-schwarzen Matrosen Kragen und eine schwarzen Strumpfhosen mit grau-braunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie ein rosa, ärmelloses Hemd, eine blaue kurze Hose mit einen hellen Gürtel und rosa Turnschuhe. thumb|220px|Satoko's Badekleidung aus Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei.Badekleidung: Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass er Satokos vielversprechenden Körper nicht ignorieren könne. Sie wird bestimmt eine gute Figur bekommen. Ihr kindlicher Badeanzug macht sie seiner Meinung nach viel interessanter. Wenn Lolicons diese Kombination sehen würden, würden sie verrückt werden. Zitat *"''Guckst du zu, Nii-nii? Satoko ist viel stärker geworden!" *"Tu, was immer du von mir willst, nur nicht in sein Zimmer gehen! zerstör nicht Nii-nii's Zimmer!" *"Nichts geht mehr ... Ich kann nichts mehr machen. Tötet mich schon ... beeilt euch und töten mich." *"Ich verstehe ... Wir sind eine liebevolle Familie." *"Oh ho ho ho!" Beziehungen Satoshi Houjou: Satoko ist Satoshis jüngere Schwester. Ziemlich früh am Anfang der Serie, wurde Satoko völlig abhängig von ihren Bruder, Satoshi musste ihr immer helfen und auf ihr acht geben. Als Satoshi verschwand, gab sie sich die Schuld dafür, sie hörte nie damit auf, an ihn zu denken. In der Zeit als er verschwand wollte Satoko stärker werden und es ihm irgendwann beweisen, dass sie ihr Leben "im griff bekommen hat". Satoko und Satoshi hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis als Bruder und Schwester. Sie nennt ihn deshalb auch "Nii-nii" (Es ist eine nette art für großer Bruder). Keiichi Maebara: Satoko und Keiichi haben eine enge Beziehung. Obwohl sie Keiichi viele Fallen stellt und es liebt ihn zu ärgert, hat sie ihn sehr gerne. In ernsten Situationen kann Satoko Keiichi viel Vertrauen schenken (auch umgekehrt). Zum Beispiel als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wurde, war Satoko ihn so wichtig, dass er sich für ihr einsetzte und sich vor Oryou Sonozaki verbeugte. Doch Satoko hat Keiichi nicht nur deshalb gerne, sondern auch weil er ihren großen Bruder Satoshi sehr ähnlich ist. Satoko sagte einst zu Keiichi, dass er ihr neuer "Nii-nii" ist. Doch diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit hebt auch negative Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder hervor. Zum Beispiel sein spurloses verschwinden. Shion Sonozaki: thumb|230px|Satoko gekreuzigt.Satokos Beziehung zu Shion begann mit einem schwierigen Start, denn Shion war in ihren großen Bruder Satoshi verliebt und mochte nicht wirklich seine kleine Schwester Satoko, da sie ihn bei Kleinigkeiten anfing zu weinen und nach ihren großen Bruder rief, dies Satoshi sehr belastete. Shion nervte dieses Verhalten und warf sogar Bücher als Vergeltung nach ihr. Später, als Satoshi in Meakashi-hen verschwand, begann Shion viele Leute umzubringen, die sie für seines Verschwindens verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Ihre Aufgabe von Satoshi wäre eigentlich auf Satoko aufzupassen "wenn er nicht da ist". Doch da sie Satoko dafür verantwortlich machte, kreuzigte sie sie und stich mehrfach mit einem Dolch auf ihr ein. Später in der Serie, fing Shion an Satoko zu mögen und zu beschützen, denn dies war Satoshis Wunsch. Von diesen Punkt an führten sie schon eine fast schwesterliche Beziehung. Rika Furude: thumb|230pxNach dem Satoshi verschwand begann Satoko mit Rika zusammen zu leben, denn beide hatten ihre Eltern verloren. Sie wurden Waisenkinder. Rika und Satoko wurden die besten Freunde und sind sehr eng miteinander. In Saikoroshi-hen, war es anders, denn dort lebten Rika's und Satokos Eltern und waren gesund. Sie waren keine Waisenkinder und lebten bei ihren Eltern. Satoko und Rika hatten dort nicht die gleiche enge Bindung, obwohl Satoko zu Rika gesagt hatte, das auch wenn ihre Eltern am leben wären, sie ihre beste Freundin wäre. In Saikoroshi-hen behandelt Satoko Rika schlecht, sie verspotten sie und nimmt sogar Rika ein Buch weg, das sie gerade lies und wirft es zu anderen drei Mitschülerinnen, die es über Rika hin und her werfen. Daraufhin wird Rika sehr wütend verprügelt Satoko mit einem Stuhl. Familienmitglieder Ihr Bruder: Satoshi Houjou. Ihr Onkel: Teppei Houjou. Ihre Tante: Tamae Houjou. Ihre Mutter: Unbekannt Ihr Vater: Unbekannt Trivia *Es wird gesagt, dass Satoko für ihr Alter sehr Stark ist. (Sie wollte stärker werden um es Satoshi zu beweißen) *Satoko ist wahrscheinlich Farbenblind, denn sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit die Farben von Brokkoli und Blumenkohl zu unterscheiden. Ihr großer Bruder Satoshi hat dasselbe Problem. Allerdings wurde erwiesen, dass Satoshi nicht farbenblind ist. In Meakashi-hen fragt er: "Brokkoli .. ist, dass grün, oder ist es gelb?" Erwähnenswert ist auch, dass in der Anime-Version von Minagoroshi-hen, Miyo Takano Satoko so eine ähnliche Frage stellt, sie fragt: Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl.. was ist grün? Daraufhin gab Satoko eine unsicher jedoch richtige Antwort, Brokkoli, Miyo sagte "richtig" und schoss ihr in den Kopf. *Beste Freundin: Rika Furude *Ziel: Stärker werden. *Hängt sehr an ihren großen Bruder, Satoshi. *Liebt es Keiichi Fallen zu stellen. Live Action Erena Ono spielt in der Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Live-Action-Film-Serie Houjou Satoko. thumb|Erena Ono als Satoko Houjou. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter